Navigation devices for vehicles typically use a positioning system to locate a vehicle with respect to one or more known reference locations. Position data collected over time can provide information such as vehicle speed and direction, in addition to a vehicle location. Laser positioning systems are accurate, however, they have the limitation that they need to have a direct line of sight between a laser generator and a reference point. Global Positioning Systems (GPS) provide location information for navigation, but also have limitations, such as satellite interference from objects such as tree cover. Improved navigation systems are desired to provide reliable positioning information in challenging conditions that improve over existing systems such as laser positioning, and GPS.